Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an unmanned aerial vehicle and, in particular, to an unmanned aerial vehicle for interacting with a pet.
Description of the Related Art
Despite the products and services available to consumers, pet obesity and pet disobedience remain a common problem associated with pet ownership, especially when a pet is left alone without the supervision of their owner for extended amounts of time. One common problem when pets are left alone is that pets may become disruptive and/or destructive. These problems may become amplified when the pet experiences distress when owners prepare to leave the house, which is commonly referred to as separation anxiety.